


Another klance chat fic wowie

by klancish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fuck it ill just post whenever i get a chapter done, Gc Fic, Hunay, Laith, Leith - Freeform, Lots of Vine References, M/M, Pining Idiots, Romellura, Shadam, Sorta a slow burn, Textfic, Voltron, adashi, allura is like way out of character, broganes, hopefully at least 30 chapters, how do you tag, how the fUCK do you tag wtf, hunk is so pure, i day twice a week but watch it be like 4 days in a row, ill add more tags later i guess??, ill try to update twice a week, klance, klance groupchat, lance (voltron) works at starbucks, lots of cursing oops, mini hiatus, only a lil bit of romellura, shay comes later, text fic, then like I disappear for a week and a half, uhh, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancish/pseuds/klancish
Summary: A dumb chat fic ft. Pining lance and pining Keith, the oblivious duo of the centuryI haven’t written anything in a while but you should read this anyway ;0





	1. Execute me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written in a long, long time so don’t expect too much.  
> Also sry its so short future chapters will be a lot longer lmao oop
> 
> A few things:  
> Shiro and Adam are married fight me  
> Keith and shiro are adoptive siblings and Keith lives with shadam  
> They’re all seniors in high school other than Pidge who’s a year ahead and a sophomore, Shiros 27 and out of college, so is Adam (theyre teachers) Allura is 24 and so is Romelle theyre both seniors in college  
> Matts the same age as Shiro and Adam

Pidgey has created a group chat with Lancey lance, hunkie, Mattress, Takashi ShirogOne, Allure, and Keith

Pidgey has renamed the chat “Space Gays”

Pidgey: welcome my fellow gays  
Pidgey: I’ve made a groupchat filled with all my friends and the people I tolerate,, feel free to add anyone  
Allure: well hello everyone! Do you think maybe we should introduce ourselves?  
Lancey lance: yah i don’t recognize some people  
Pidgey: yeah thats fine with me, ya just idk say your name, pronouns, and whatever the fuck  
Takashi ShirogOne: Katie.  
Takashi ShirogOne: Language.  
Pidgey: fuck you, you’re not my real dad.  
Hunkie: ok um are we gonna do this or-  
Lancey lance: ILL GO FIRST  
Lancey lance: My name is Lance, i use he/him, and I’m bi as fuck baby,,, I’m also Cuban and i can speak ~fluent~ Spanish  
Hunkie: my name is Hunk, I use he/him, and I love to cook :)  
Lancey lance: he’s also the biggest sweetie ever and he has the biggest crush on shayyyyyy  
Hunkie: lance s t o p  
Pidgey: anyway,, as you all know, I’m Pidge or Katie or whatever and I use she/her or they/them idc  
Takashi ShirogOne: My name is Takashi but i go by Shiro, i use he/him and I’m married to the wonderful Adam :,)  
Takashi ShirogOne: I’m also Keith’s adoptive older brother  
Allure: my name is Allura, i use she/her and i have naturally white hair :)  
Lancey lance: oh wow  
Mattress: I’m Matt, Pidgey older brother. I use he/him and i can confirm shiro can fucking deck any of you  
Mattress: maybe not Keith tho, he carries a knife around  
Pidgey: speaking of Keith where is he  
Lancey lance: who’s Keith  
Lancey lance: is he Texan  
Takashi ShirogOne: …..  
Takashi ShirogOne: yes how did you know  
Lancey lance: its just a Texas af name  
Keith: no its not  
Pidgey: ahh there he is  
Pidgey: introduce yourself dumbass  
Keith: um  
Keith: my names keith and i use he/him  
Hunkie: well thats.. vague  
Hunkie: tell us something else about ya bud  
Keith: there’s not really anything else  
Takashi ShirogOne: he rides a motorcycle and has long hair  
Mattress: he also has a knife collection  
Pidgey: and he’s emo af  
Lancey lance: is it a mULLET??  
Keith: no  
Pidgey: yes  
Lancey lance: aaaaHAHAHAHSA WHO HAS A MULLET ANYMORE  
Keith: its not a mullet  
Pidgey: yes it is  
Takashi ShirogOne: yes it is  
Mattress: yes it is  
Takashi ShirogOne: update- he just put his hair up for the first time in around three years

Lancey lance has changed Keith’s name to “Mullet”

Mullet: why  
Lancey lance: because  
Lancey lance: comedy  
Mullet: this is homophobia  
Mattress: KEITH???? MAKING A JOKE??  
Pidgey: oh fuvk is this another reality??  
Lancey lance: fuvk  
Mattress: fuvk  
Hunkie: fuvk  
Allure: fuvk  
Mullet: fuvk  
Takashi shirogOne: fuvk

Takashi shirogOne has added aDAMN to the chat

aDAMN: fuvk

aDAMN has left the chat

Allure added Romelliaa

Romelliaa: fuvk

Romelliaa has left the chat

Pidgey: fuck y’all  
Takashi ShirogOne: Katie.  
Takashi shirogOne: watch your language  
Pidgey: sorry dAdDd  
Pidgey: Jfc hypocrite much??

Pidgey has changed Takashi ShirogOne’s name to yespapa

 

Mattress: JOHNNY JOHNNY  
Lancey lance: stfu that’s dead now idiots  
Mattress: Fight me whore.  
Lancey lance: aight slut  
Pidgey: my moneys on Matt  
Pidgey: sorry lance  
Lancey lance: betrayal.  
Lancey lance: smfh  
Mullet: I don’t have a dad  
Pidgey: Jesus fucking Christ chill out edgelord  
Mullet: fuck off.  
Mullet: anyway I’m omw to Starbucks anyone want anything?  
Mullet: i can only carry like  
Mullet: four drinks since I’m on my bike  
Pidgey: MEEEEEEEEE  
Mullet: alright. The usual?  
Pidgey: yeeeeessssss  
Mullet: Anyone else want smth?  
Yespapa: Adam says he wants his usual and I’d like a hot chocolate  
Mullet: aight ill be back soon

Three musketeers

Bitter: gUYs A REALLY HOT GUY JUST WALKED INTO STARBUCKS IM CRYING SKKSKS  
Gremlin: no one cares about your stupid gay crushes dipshit  
Sunshine: Try getting his number??? Idk  
Gremlin: what does this mystery man look like  
Bitter: HES A LIL BIT SHORTER THAN ME, HAIR UP IN A F U C K I N B U N, HES GOT THIS BADASS SCAR AND HES WEARING A FUCKING LEATHER JACKET  
Gremlin: a scar??  
Bitter: YE S  
Sunshine: oh dang  
Sunshine: write ur number on the cup  
Bitter: BRB HES ORDERING NOW  
Gremlin: oh shit  
Gremlin: haha gay

Bitter: HE DIDNT EVEN USE HIS N A M E? ?  
Bitter: HE FUCKIN GOES “UHH MARMORA,, I DONT GIVe A SHIT”  
Gremlin:  
Gremlin: you’re joking  
Bitter: ???????????  
Bitter: no?????????????  
Gremlin: oh my god  
Gremlin i fUCKING CANT SKSKSKS  
Bitter: what????  
Gremlin: what color were his eyes?  
Bitter: uhh ion fuckin kno  
Bitter: they kinda looked purple??  
Gremlin: where was his fucking scar  
Bitter: on his right cheek//  
Bitter: why?  
Bitter: you’re being so ominous,, wtf is going on  
Gremlin: did you rite ur number on the cup?  
Bitter: no I fORGOT I WAS KINDA DISTRACTED  
Bitter: BUT I DID WRITE A NOTE IT SAID “NICE MANBUN” BECAUSE I FUCIN PANICKED SKSKNSNSN  
Sunshine: Christ  
Sunshine: that  
Sunshine: that’s something i guess

Space Gays

yespapa: thanks for the coffee Keith!  
Mullet: no problem  
Mullet: i swear that’s the last time i go to the east Starbucks  
Mullet: somebody fukin wrote ‘nice man bun’ on my cup and idk which one of the workers it was  
Lancey lance: wait  
Lancey lance: hol up  
Lancey lance: east Starbucks??  
Mullet: uh yeah why  
Lancey lance: oh lmao its just that i work there  
Mullet: oh nice  
Mullet: i had the red motorcycle idk if you saw me  
Lancey lance: oh yeah the leather jacket right??  
Mullet: yeah that’s me  
Mullet: were you that tall guy making the drinks?  
Lancey Lance: yeah but I didn’t rite anythgimg bc if I dID ITD SAY DUMB MANBUN HAHA  
Pidgey: rite  
Mattress: anythgimg  
Lancey lance: fuck off  
Lancey lance: Matt you look like a fucking mop  
Lancey Lance: Pidge you look like a walmart version of Matt  
Lancey Lance: Keith your mullet is stupid  
Mullet: the fuck did i do

Three musketeers

 

Gremlin: lmao you’re so fucking whipped  
Bitter: execute me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat fics are my only will to live tbh
> 
> Idk why anyone old but thanks for readin!!


	2. Party planning committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things
> 
> Enter Romelle  
> Keith and Romelle go way back bc why the fuck not  
> With a dash of lance being Lance a slut for both keith and black panther (killmonger specifically)
> 
> Also this chapter is only like 1,120 words or smth like that but expect 2,000+ in the next because its mOVIE TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The users change a lot but here’s a key if you need it
> 
> Allura=allure  
> Matt=Mattress  
> Keith=Mullet/Keef/LilGay/Kogayne  
> Romelle=Romelliaa/Lesbitch  
> Shiro=Yespapa/BigBro  
> Pidge=Gremlin/pidgey/KP  
> Lance=Lancey lance/giraffe/bitter/(bi)tch  
> Hunk=Hunkie/Sunshine(idk if his second user is in this chat but I don’t feel like checking)
> 
> Woop chapter twoooo

Space Gays

Lancey lance: WHATS UP FUCKERS  
Mattress: WHY ARE YOU ON MY PHONE  
Lancey lance: FUCK YOU THATS WHy  
yespapa: its 3 in the morning  
Lancey lance: an d  
Yespapa: go to sleep lance  
Yespapa: you too Matt  
Mattress: okay daddy  
Lancey lance: mmkay papi

(Like 5 hours later lmao)

Mullet has changed Lancey lances’ name to Giraffe

Giraffe: what the fuck???  
Giraffe: why??  
Mullet: payback  
Mullet: and you got a long ass neck  
Mattress: oh my god  
Mattress: i see it now  
Pidgey: KSKSKKSSK  
Yespapa: Keith!  
Hunkie: I’m starting to really like Keith  
Giraffe: WH  
Giraffe: HUNKK WHYY Y Y Y Y  
Allure: shut up whore  
Allure: also!!  
Allure: I realized that we don’t really know what we all look like!!  
Pidgey: oh yeah  
Pidgey: all you sluts should send a selfie or smth  
Mattress: bimbo.  
Pidgey: i mean  
Pidgey: aight  
Allure: i can send one now :)

(A slightly blurry photo of Allura and Romelle. They’ve got huge smiles and they're wearing matching turtlenecks)

Allure: I’m on the left with the white hair :0  
Giraffe: YOURE BOTH FUCKING GODDESSES  
Giraffe: WHAT THE F U CK  
Pidgey: even i have to admit  
Pidgey: y’alls is cute as fuck  
Mullet: even my gay ass has to agree  
Girraffe: MY TURN

(A photo of lance in a tank top smiling crookedly with his hair kind of messed up)

Direct message with Kogayne and KP

KP: so,,, lance is kinda cute huh  
Kogayne: stfu gremlin  
Kogayne: also we need to have another buzzfeed unsolved marathon  
KP: Yes  
KP: yes we do  
KP: but avoiding the question?  
KP: inch resting

Space Gays

Yespapa: Ill send one of me Adam and Keith :)  
Mullet: SHIRO NO  
Mullet: I SWEAR IF ITS THE PINEAPPLE ONE  
Mullet: I SLEEP WITH A KNIFE  
Pidgey: its true I’ve seen it  
Mattress: that’s how i got my fucking scar  
Mattress: i tried to wake him up aND HE JUST PULLS IT OUT AND SLICES ME  
Yespapa: you wHAT  
Yespapa: I wasn’t going to but you know what  
Yespapa: now i am

(A photo of shiro with his arm around adam with Keith sitting in front of both of them. They all have the front of their hair pulled into a lil ponytail. Shiro and Adam have a bright smile on their faces while Keith is trying to look grumpy but failing miserably)

Yespapa: im the one with the white hair, keith has the black and my arm is around my husband Adam :)  
Pidgey: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA|  
Hunkie: cute!!  
Allure: awe!!!  
Allure: white hair gang!!  
Mullet: shiro  
Mullet: do you want two prosthetics  
Yespapa: its not like you were gonna send one of yourself  
Yespapa: Ill get Chinese??  
Yespapa: Broganes night????  
Mullet: fine  
Pidgey: y’all already know what i look like and you know what Matt looks like too bc we look exactly alike  
Hunkie: I’ll send one no i guess??

(A VERy bright and a slightly blurry photo of hunk with his arm around Shay in some park having a picnic. They both have huge smiles)

Giraffe: CUTIES  
Mullet: fuck you shiro  
Mullet: I aM GONNA SEND ONE

(A blurry photo of keith holding a middle finger up with his hair half up in a bun and half down. You can see his motorcycle in the background with his helmet clipped on the handle)

Three Musketeers

Bitter: fucking hell

Space Gays

Pidgey: anyway  
Pidgey: I’ve been thinking  
Pidgey: i made this chat a few days ago  
Pidgey: i think its time  
Pidgey: mOVIE NIGHT  
Giraffe: YESYES  
Mullet: no  
Yespapa: yes  
Yespapa: keith youre going  
Mullet: what about broganes night  
Mullet: i thought you loved me  
Mullet: back to the orphanage i guess  
Pidgey: what the fu c k d u d e  
Mullet: its comedy

Pidgey has changed mullets name to Keef

Keef: why?  
Pidgey: you know why  
Keef: fuck off  
Pidgey: anyway  
Pidgey: who’s in for movie night tonight  
Allure: me! Can i bring Romelle?  
Pidgey: yeah duhhh  
Hunkie: I’m down  
Giraffe: woop meee  
Yespapa: count me keith and adam in!!  
Yespapa: we can have broganes night tomorrow?  
Mullet: k

Direct message with BigBro and LilGay

BigBro: keith are you okay?  
LilGay: yes  
LilGay: why wouldn’t i be  
BigBro: i know our nights are important to you  
BigBro: i apologize I should’ve asked you if you were fine with it  
LilGay: its fine i swear  
LilGay: I’m fine  
LilGay: but promise we’ll do it tomorrow?  
BigBro: yeah of course!  
LilGay: okay

Space gays

Keef: yeah I’m down  
Giraffe: yeah never mind  
Giraffe: I’m not gonna be in the same room as Keith’s smelly mullet  
Pidgey: stfu you know you love it  
Giraffe: Pidge.  
Pidgey: oop haha wrONG CHAT SKSK  
Keef: fuck you lance  
Giraffe: yoU FUCKIN WISH  
Keef: Jesus Christ  
Pidgey: anywAY  
Pidgey: movie night @ 8?  
Allure: that works for me and Romelle!  
Pidgey: i assume it does for everyone else bc y’all are the only ones with lives  
Yespapa: i have a life too!  
Pidgey: youre a teacher  
Pidgey: doesn’t count  
Giraffe: wait wha t  
Giraffe: how did i not know this?? What do you teach??  
Yespapa: Yeppers, both me and adam teach at the Garrison  
Yespapa: I teach AP physics and Adam is the Drama teacher  
Giraffe: wAIT THATS YOUR ADAM???  
Yespapa: yes??  
Giraffe: I have him third period B days!!  
Yespapa: oh well tell him I said hello on Monday!  
Yespapa: and Yeah Pidge 8 works.  
Pidgey: see y’all later then  
Allure: enjoy the rest of your Saturday!!

(7:30)

Space Gays

Allure: i was wondering if i could add Romelle?  
Hunkie: go for it!

Allure added Romelliaa

Romelliaa: hello!!!  
Hunkie: hi Romelle!  
Hunkie: I’m hunk :)  
Romelliaa: hello hunk!!  
Romelliaa: how the fuck do i change my user on here  
Romelliaa: my shitty ass phone won’t let me  
Romelliaa: can someone change it to lesbitch  
Giraffe: that went from 0 to 100 real quick  
Giraffe: i got u tho

Giraffe has changes Romelliaa’s name to Lesbitch

Giraffe has changed their name to (bi)tch

(Bi)tch: now we match  
Lesbitch: youre my favorite  
Allure: wow okay  
Allure: i thought we had something  
Lesbitch: IM SORRY BABE I LOVE YOU  
Pidgey: y’all hurry up and fuckin get here  
Keef: wtf are we even gonna be watching  
Keef: oh hey Romelle  
Lesbitch: hi keith!  
Allure: you know each other??  
Lesbitch: oh yeah me and keith go way back  
Keef: yeah I’ve known her since before shiros family adopted me  
Keef: even before my mom went MIA  
Allure: ????  
Yespapa: oh yeah  
Yespapa: long time no see Romelle!  
Lesbitch: it was only like  
Lesbitch: two weeks ago since i was last at your apartment  
Pidgey: the fuck????  
Pidgey: anyway get over here  
Pidgey: were watching Black panther  
(Bi)tch: FUCK YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the chapter title then i fuckin love you
> 
> Watch me have chapter three posted tonight lmao  
> This is so fun to write  
> Expect chap. Three tonight, tomorrow or the day after maybe
> 
> Edit: movie night will be the chapter after the next it doesn’t fit right directly after this one oops  
> 


	3. Banned from chilli’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night gets cancelled, keith starts to get a crush, lances gets worse, i have a had time making keith seem badass, they go to chilli’s and terror ensues
> 
> Theres a time skip so i can make movie night super fluffy :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Users
> 
> Pidgey/pain/mastermind=pidge  
> (Bi)tch/Blasphemy/Hi welcome to chili’s/chickie/thing one/sharpshooter=Lance  
> Hunkie/thing two/hulk=Hunk  
> Keef/Gayliens/LilGay=Keith  
> Lesbitch/romeme=Romelle  
> yespapa/Shito/t.akashi/takas.hi/BigBro=shiro  
> Mattress/mattematics=matt  
> Allure/Lura=Allura  
> adam<3/ADAMN=Adam
> 
> When theyre in chilli’s keith’s Closest to the wall, lance is next to him, Matt’s next to lance, and hunks next to matt. On the other side its pidge closest to the wall, shiro next to her, adam next to him, and romellura next to adam.

Space Gays

Pidgey: wait  
Pidgey: has anyone left yet??  
Allure: we’re about to leave, why?  
Yespapa: same  
Pidgey: i forgot my parents were coming home from Florida today so like abORT  
Pidgey: its still 7:45 anyone wanna go somewhere for a quick dinner?  
Pidgey: bc like i have to spend time with my parents later  
Yespapa: me keith and adam are up for it  
Allure: same for me and Romelle  
(Bi)tch: I’m fine with it  
Hunkie: me too :)  
Pidgey: where to?  
Lesbitch: CHILLIES  
(Bi)tch: CHILLIES  
Lesbitch: JINX  
(Bi)tch: JINX  
Pidgey: Christ  
Keef: I’m fine w/ chilli’s  
Pidgey: of course you are  
Keef: ??  
Keef: whatever  
Pidgey: I’m down for chillies  
Hunkie: alright sure  
Pidgey: meet there in 10?  
Yespapa: sure :)

(Bi)tch has changed their name to Hi welcome to chili’s

Hi welcome to chili’s: aight so who’s not here yet  
Hunkie: my moms driving me now!  
Keef: shiros driving adam and I’m about to leave on my bike  
Hi welcome to chilis: drive safe!!  
Keef: leaving now  
Pidgey: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Mattress: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Lesbitch: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hi welcome to chilli’s: shut the fuck up  
Hi welcome to chili’s: okaY shiro and adam are here  
Yespapa: can someone help me change my name

Keef has changed yespapa’s name to Shito

Shito: keith no  
Pidgey: keith yes  
Hunkie: we’re all here so can we stop fucking texting  
Hi welcome to chillies: oh no  
Hi welcome to chillies: mother has cursed  
Mattress: ripperoni

(Okay so they order and all that shit)

Direct message with Pain and Blasphemy

Blasphemy: pidge  
Blasphemy: piDge  
Blasphemy: pidge  
Blasphemy: pidge pls  
Blasphemy: p i d g e  
Blasphemy: he’s wearing a fucking sweater  
Blasphemy: w a i t n o h o l u p f u c k i n g s h i t i t s a c r o p t o p w h a t t h e f u c k  
Pain: that’s his favorite article of clothing other than his red jacket and those ripped jeans hes wearing lmao  
Pain: I’m actually cackling

Space Gays

Hunkie: i swear if this server messes up one more order I’m calling the manager.  
Hunkie: they really need to get their shit together  
Pidgey: why am i picturing you with a bob and shitty highlights rn  
Shito: why are we texting?  
Hunkie: shes right there and I’m very angry but not angry enough to talk trash when shes right there  
Hi welcome to chili’s: i just want my chickie strips  
Keef: chickie??  
Hi welcome to chili’s: chicken** I typed it once as a joke and now my phone keeps auto correcting 

Keef has changed Hi welcome to chilli’s’ name to chickie

Shito: keith be nice  
Shito: and phone up  
Pidgey: KSKSKSK

(A video of a disappointed shiro holding out his hand, the camera then pans to keith who has a defiant look on his face. “Give it. Now.” “No.” “Yes.” “No.” “Now.” They stare at each other for a little hike then Keith shrugs and pulls out a fucking black knife from his waistband. Shiro sighs and rubs his temple. He sets the blade down and holds out his hand again. Keith pulls out another knife- this time its one of those shifting rainbow ones. Pidge is snickering behind the camera as Matt covers his mouth with his hand. “Keith. Give. Me. Your. Phone.” Keith then pulls out a third knife, from his shoe this time, and replies with a simple, “no thanks” Shiro slowly leans over the table and grabs keith by the collar, “give it” keith smirks and says “You’re not my dad. I dont have one” Shiro grunts and sighs (again) then slowly sits back down “You’re a little shit sometimes, ya know?” Pidge wheezes again and adam snickers 6:32)

Mattress: wow playing the orphan card

(Now they get their food lmao they aren’t texting but they are playing that little zoisk thing that some chilli’s have)

Direct message with Sharpshooter and Gayliens

Sharpshooter: hey  
Sharpshooter: hey keith  
Sharpshooter: keithh h h h h hhhhh  
Gayliens: what?  
Gayliens: we’re still at dinner why not just  
Gayliens: like idk  
Gayliens: talk to me?  
Sharpshooter: if i do they’ll make fun of me  
Gayliens: Christ  
Sharpshooter: where’d you get your shirt?  
Gayliens: that’s it?  
Gayliens: I’m not sure tbh i think like forever 21 or smth  
Sharpshooter: thanks! You look really nice  
Sharpshooter: not you the shirt  
Sharpshooter: not that you dont look nice  
Sharpshooter: shit  
Sharpshooter: its a nice looking shirt  
Gayliens: thanks??

Space Gays

Pidgey: why’d lance just run to the bathroom?  
Pidgey: keith what did you do?  
Keef: ???

(Time skip two weeks of serious pining)  
(Sorry the movie night idea i have doesn’t work if they’ve known each other like 5 days,, all about that klance baby)

Space Gays

Allure: and that’s how my uncle accidentally killed a crocodile!  
Chickie: that was…  
Hunkie: wild  
Chickie: YOU READ MY THOUGHTS MAN  
Chickie: <3333  
Chickie: THATS MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT THERE

Pidgey has changed Chicie’s name to Thing one  
Pidgey has changed Hunkie’s name to Thing two

Thing one: i kinda liked chickie smh  
Pidgey: we k n o w  
Thing one: fuck off  
Thing two: i like em uwu  
Thing one: like how you like Shay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Thing two: *sigh*  
Keef: sometimes i forget how much i fucking hate people  
Pidgey: mood  
Shito: what happened?  
Keef: you know that kid who i fucking decked in seventh grade  
Shito: yeah, James right?  
Keef: he got moved into my chemistry class and i want to punch him so bad  
Keef: as i was leaving the school he was standing behind me and he goes “oh hey keith long time no see. Did they ever find your waste of space for a mother or are you still following Shirogane around like a kicked puppy?” And like I’d like to think of myself as more threatening than i was when i was 13 so i maybe grabbed him by the collar??? And i threatened him????  
Pidgey: HAHA YES BADASS KEITH FOR THE WIN  
Thing one: ^^ Thing one: what’d you say to him?  
Keef: i said,, ahem,, “say one more fucking word to me punk and ill chop your dick off. I see you haven’t changed that much, still a weak ass bitch who’s ego is bigger than their importance to the rest of society and their brain combined. I could easily still deck you, bitch” i then let go, flipped him off and got on my motorcycle,,, oops  
Thing one: fUCK YEAH  
Thing one: WHY ARE YOU SO COOL??  
Thing one: I’m quaking  
Shito: usually I wouldn’t appreciate this but I’m proud of you  
Pidgey: yESS  
Lesbitch: badass keith is my aesthetic tbh  
Keef: the teacher heard me but it was Kolivan so we’re good  
Thing one: wait you mean Kolivan likes you??  
Keef: yeah??  
Pidgey: keith is like his favorite student hes ever had  
Pidgey: its not fuckinG FAIR  
Keef: whatever  
Keef: anyway, if i ever get expelled you now know why

Direct message with BigBro and LilGay

LilGay: shiro h El p  
BigBro: oh is it James again?  
LilGay: no its something like  
LilGay: completely different  
BigBro: Oh??  
LilGay: so  
LilGay: you know what never mind  
BigBro: yo okay??  
LilGay: just  
LilGay: feelings stuff  
LilGay: I’m fine tho  
LilGay: just a dumb crush its stupid  
LilGay: not serious

Direct message it’s T.akashi and Adam<3

T.akashi: keith has a crush??  
Adam<3: oh??

Space Gays

Pidgey: since it got cancelled is anyone down for movie night tomorrow?  
Thing one: i am  
Keef: alright  
Shito: me Matt and Adam cant but we’ll make it next time!  
Allure: me and Romelle are up for it :)  
Pidgey: hunks here with me  
Pidgey: 6:30 tmrw?  
Thing one: sure  
Keef: ^^  
Allure: ^^

Mastermind has created a group chat with ADAMN, mattematics, Hulk, Lura, Romeme, and Takas.hi

Mastermind has named the chat K.I.C.K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter so far rip
> 
> Movie night next chap. I proMISE
> 
> Also, i despise James and i wish keith punched him in s7


	4. Update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but read it anyways-

Ok so I’m not really that into voltron anymore?? Like I wasn’t that into it when i first started writing and now i just like feel uninterested oops,, Like its an amazing show I’ve just been falling out the last few months ya know?? I started watching bnha in like may and its giving me early vid fandom flashbacks bc its so great and I love it so fuckING MUCH OMFg. Like I’m just gonna take a hiatus from this fic until mid November or smth if I’m back into voltron. It’s an amazing show and its helped me in so many ways but it may be my time to move on soon??/ AnYwAY KLANCE IS CANON KING BYE BItCHES

So basically I’m just gonna take a week or two and see if i want to continue this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to continue it??
> 
> I’m starting a new chat fic for bnha so yall bitches should read that soonnnnn
> 
> Also even tho kiribaku/bakushima is my life now I’m keeping this user fuckwadssss
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TY FOR MAKING THE FEW WEEKS THAT I WAS HERE A ILD AND AMAZING RIDE


End file.
